You're Not Alone
by The Silver Lights
Summary: Nick Blackwell thinks he's all alone. Actually, he has been since he was six. When he meets the gang, they find out his secret and no one is more surprised than Nico. He is not who they think he is. Actually, he's not even a he. Not a slash. It's a NicoX


A/N Hey! I'm sorry I haven't been updating my other stories a lot, but I have been busy working on this! Now that the first chapter of this story is up, I PROMISE to update ALL of my stories more often! Okay, this story ignores the Lost Hero, cuz Percy's kinda important to this story. BTW: does it bother anyone else when you're writing on a computer and it tells you that 'Nico', 'Annabeth', or 'Perce' are not words? I know it drives me CRAZZZZZZYYYY!

* * *

><p><span>Nico's POV<span>

" 'Oh, gee, let's go on a hike in the woods!' he said. 'It will be fun!' he said. Gods Perce, I don't think I have ever wanted to kill anyone more than I want to kill you right now!"

"Hey!" Percy yelled back at me. "You didn't have to come! It's not my fault!"

I rolled my eyes and scoffed. "Oh, and I guess it's not your fault, either, that we're lost."

"It's _not_ my fault! I'm not the one who forgot to bring a compass or map!"

"Yes it is! I _told_ you to get a compass and map. I distinctly remember saying, 'Hey, Perce! Make sure you grab a compass or something so we don't get lost.'"

"Well... well... Well I-"

"Will you two shut up? You guys are giving me a headache!" Annabeth yelled.

"Annabeth's right, guys," Gover agreed. "Fighting isn't helping anything."

"I dunno, " I said. "I kinda feel a lot better. What 'bout you, Percy?"

He thought for a moment and then nodded. "Yeah. I feel... almost relaxed."

Annabeth looked at us in disbelief. "Boys," she muttered, walking away.

Grover, Percy, Annabeth and I were on vacation in California and Percy had suggested that we go on a hike. I hadn't wanted to go with them, but they were determined to get me 'out and about'. Now we were wandering around in the woods in the middle of nowhere, and it was all my cousin's fault. I would have shadow traveled back to the hotel a long time ago, but it _was_ California, and if any of us used our powers, monsters would soon be swarming us. So now we have to find our way out of the huge forest, find out where we are, and then we'll have to get back to the hotel, which is probably about twenty miles from here.

Next to me, Percy sighed. "Wait up, Annie!" With that he ran off in the direction that his girlfriend had gone a few moments ago. Grover and I had no choice but to follow him. When we caught up to my cousins, we were walking into a clearing. Percy sat down to rest while Grover took a tin can out of his pocket and started chewing on it thoughtfully. I was so thirsty that I thought I heard water being poured...

Wait a minute. I turned to Percy and saw a small stream of water flowing into his mouth. The stream was coming from thin air, like the cup it was from was invisible.

"Percy!" I yelled. He spit the water out and started coughing dramatically.

"What?" he said, like the idiot he is.

Annabeth had caught on to what was going on pretty quick. "You moron! Why did I have to be stuck in the woods with _you_?"

Percy looked at the three of us, obviously confused, (so what else is new?). "What, what did I do?"

I groaned and banged my head against a tree. "We are in the middle of California. Does that mean anything to you?"

The look on Percy's face told me that he had absolutely no idea what was going on.

"We are in Cal-i-forn-ia." I explained slowly. "If we use our pow-ers... mon-sters will come af-ter us. That will be very bad."

My cousin scowled at me. "You don't have to talk to me like that." he said. "I'm not an idiot."

"Oh, really?" I yelled. "You could have fooled me!"

"Hey! Shut up!" Percy yelled. "I'm not as dumb as you all think I a-"

There was a loud rustling from the bushed and trees. The ground started shaking.

"Dammit Perce! This is your fault!"

"Will you two just be quiet!" Annabeth yelled. "I am sick and tired of all this yelling. It's not helping this situation!"

And she was right. The yelling and fighting was only making it easier for the monsters to find us. Because of this, and because Percy and I are really strong demigods, I was kind of expecting quite a few monsters. This however, I was not prepared for.

There were about fifteen, or twenty monsters in front of us. Grover immediately screamed and ducked behind Annabeth. Percy drew his sword and I just stood there, not knowing what to do. I hadn't brought my sword along, for I hadn't thought that even Percy would do something this stupid. Man, was I wrong. I was grateful that Percy, at least, had a weapon, although the blade seemed pretty wimpy next to the army of beasts in front of us. I was almost positive that we weren't going to make it to the next school semester when an arrow flew past us and lodged itself into one of the monsters' chests. The creature started dissolving into a sand-like substance also know as killed monster bits. A flying army of arrows soon followed the first. Before I knew what had happened, the creatures were exploding into dust everywhere.

* * *

><p>AN Hey! i forgot to do the disclaimer at the top, and im too lazy to scroll up, so im just gonna put it down here!

_**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. All the credit goes to Rick Riordan. Ah. Love that guy.**_


End file.
